Turn your back
by Winged Lady Colette
Summary: Cough! Cough! Small droplets of blood landed on the hospital bed... "Goodbye Zack."... "Goodbye Cissnei." Please read. story better then sumary. Ciss/zack slight Tsen/Ciss


Turn your back

**AN: Here is something new I wanted to try. Please enjoy.**

Cough! Cough!

Small droplets of blood landed on the hospital bed. I stared at the little droplets with a sad expression. I tore my eyes away and looked up to my left at Tseng who was holding my hand looking down at me with a sad expression. I knew that they were all sad. I smiled though and looked up at Elena. Her face was red and tears rapidly went down her cheeks to her chin. I smiled at her. She sniffled and brought a hand up to her mouth and let out a choked sob. I kept the smile on my face. I raised my hand out to her. I wasn't the only one who noticed the uncontrollable shaking of it.

"Elena..." I called out softly. She quickly moved forward and grabbed my hand. It was so warm. I could feel the heat of her body enter mine through the touch of our hands. Tseng's hand was warm and a lot larger then mine. His were tough and calloused but gentle while Elena's were soft and gentle. She held my hand with both of hers. "Don't cry..." I said softly. More tears fell down her face. She sobbed. "I-I C-can't... you-r-r here su-sufering..." she choked on her words. I continued to smile at her. "But I'm not suffering anymore. The pain is gone, plus you guys are here. That's all I need." I spoke softly. Elena's shoulders began to shake and her face turned even more red. Reno moved over to her and rubbed her back.

"Don't cry. Don't ruin your beautiful face by crying." I whipped a tear away from her chin. She sobbed even harder and turned to bury her face in Reno's shoulder. My hand went cold. I could hear the beat of my heart on the monitor a little ways to the left.

Beep... beep...

Over and over again. Rufus was in the corner watching me with an unreadable expression on his face. I let my had fall to my side. "Rufus... you didn't have to come... I know your busy... you can come back at a different time when... you have free time to see me." I was short on breath. I took a deep breath and choked on the air. I launched forward and began to cough my guts out. Everyone stepped forward. I felt Tseng pat my back. Soon small little specks added to the other little specks of blood on the covers. I let myself fall back to my 70 degree angle I was laying at.

Tseng took my hand again. The warmth of his body flooded into me. I closed my eyes and then opened them again to smile at them. Reno stepped over to me and grabbed my other hand. He also felt warm. I must look so pathetic to them. "Does it hurt?" he asked. I knew what he meant. I shook my head slowly so I don't get dizzy. "The coughing doesn't hurt so much and dying isn't painful right now." Everyone flinched at my words. They knew that I was dying and I knew it. I laughed dryly and looked to the ceiling.

"It's funny really... I used to dream that I would one day marry the man of my dreams and maybe have a child or two. I... I thought of life as a fairytale... I thought that I was going to die old and next to my lover." I said softly. My mind was, at this moment, bent around the raven haired SOLDER that was in the room with us. Elena continued to sob, while Reno was in slow tears and Tseng was holding his back. My eyes watered as I stared at the ceiling.

"But now... I won't grow old, I won't be able to tell the man that I love that I love him, I won't be able to marry him if he loves me back, I won't have children..." I laughed sadly. "I won't even die by his side knowing that he loves me too." I closed my eyes and took a painful breath. Zack was in tears as he stared at me. Reno moved aside and let Zack come to me. He did and took my hand. For a SOLDER he has soft, warm hands. I smiled at him. He tried to smile but I knew he was sobbing like Elena on the inside.

"You... you can't go, Cissnei." His voice was weak but at the same time strong. I smiled at him. "I'm sorry Zack..." I whispered to him. I suddenly felt so tired and then I knew it was coming. "Be the greatest hero the world has ever seen." I said softly. He nodded and used the hand that wasn't holding mine to wipe away a few tears. I smiled at him. "Goodbye Zack." I said softly. More tears fell. "Goodbye Cissnei." he stepped away and Elena took my hand again. She slowed her sobbing. "Goodbye Elena." She sobbed even harder but nodded. "Goodbye Cissnei." her voice was weighed down by grief and sadness. She stepped away and Reno took her spot.

"Goodbye Reno." I closed my eyes as more tears fell down my pale cheeks. Tears fell from his face. "Goodbye Cissnei." his words were heavy. I looked up at the ceiling and closed my eyes. "Goodbye Rude." I knew that he wasn't here. He was off delivering something half way across the world. I looked at Rufus. "Goodbye Rufus." his eyes were glossed over but he blinked it away. "Goodbye Cissnei." I smiled at him and looked at Tseng. His eyes were glossy but he didn't blink it away. A tear fell from his eye.

I moved my hand over to his and covered his with mine even though he held my other one. I smiled at him. "May ShinRa live on within all of us. Thank you, all of you for making this the best 16 years of my life... goodbye Tseng." I let go of his hand and fell back. His words reached me as I closed my eyes. "Goodbye Cissnei." I was so tired... it's time to sleep. I heard Elena and everyone else rush to my side. Out of all their panicking voices I heard one over all the rest.

"We all love you Cissnei, goodbye."

My heart slowed down. To a halt and I left the world.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beeeep! Beeep... Beeeeeeeep...... beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

**AN: How was that? I've never been good at sad scenes or fighting scens. I hope you liked it. I haven't desided if I want to keep it like this or add more chapters. What do you all think? Please rate and review! (Sniffle)**


End file.
